


Watching Her Sleep

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Marichat, One-Shot, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: When Marinette gets injured accidentally, Chat Noir takes it upon himself to take his Lady home and tend to her injuries. As the night progresses, feelings grow stronger and distances grow lesser. How will the night end?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Watching Her Sleep

“I am so sorry, m’ lady..” 

“No Chaton,” Ladybug argued, “it wasn't your fault. It was I who wasn't looking where I was going.” 

“But none of this would have happened if I hadn't challenged you to race me,” Chat said in a little voice. 

“Hey,” Ladybug reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew her kitty had a dangerous habit of blaming himself for every small thing that went wrong. “It isn't anything big, I just slightly sprained my ankle, it’s gonna be okay.” She tried to stand up, but stumbled as soon as she tried to put her weight on her injured foot. Fortunately, Chat was there to catch her just in time. 

“Let me take you home,” Chat said, lifting her up in his arms. 

Ladybug knew that it was the best option, given that her foot wasn't exactly in a condition to support her up for too long. “Just one minute,” she said. “Tikki, spots off.” 

Chat Noir did not look away as the pink light of detransformation took over Ladybug, and left Marinette in his arms. Since they had revealed their identities to each other a few months back, he had seen Marinette transform and detransform many times. 

“I just thought,” Marinette offered to explain, “that it will be easier to explain if someone sees Chat Noir dropping Marinette home than if it were Ladybug.” 

Chat smiled. She really did always think of everything. 

“Now, the Knight will drop off his Princess to safety,” Chat bragged, as Marinette giggled and wrapped both her arms around him. 

“Thanks, Adrien,” Marinette whispered as Chat put her down on her bed. 

“Anytime, m’ lady,” he returned with a smile. “Do you happen to have an ice bag around?” 

“There's no need-" 

“Marinette.” Chat cut her off in a very serious voice. “Do you want to be limping all over the school tomorrow?” 

“I guess that won't be very appealing,” she gave in. “There's one in the second drawer of my vanity.” 

Chat hopped off the bed to get the ice bag. Once he found what he was looking for, he made for the trapdoor. 

“Um,” Marinette leaned over the side of her bed, “where do you think are you going?” 

“To get some ice,” Chat responded, holding up the empty ice bag. 

“Are you saying you are going to move about my house, when you are not even supposed to be here in the first place?” Marinette crossed her arms across her chest, “I hope you have a good explanation for that, in case my dad catches you.” 

“Princess,” Chat offered to explain, “it's 11 in the night, the bakery is closed and your parents are most probably asleep. And just in case they are still up, there are certain advantages of being a cat,” he ended with a wink. 

“You're not a real cat.” 

“You get my point!” 

“Alright fine,” she threw her arms up into the air, “but I won't take any responsibility of whatever happens.” 

Adrien breathed a little laugh as he descended through the trapdoor. If only Marinette knew that he would gladly run into any risk for her. 

When Chat’s head poked through the door, Marinette's voice came in an urgent whisper. “I was beginning to get worried!” 

“Don't worry,” Chat reassured her, “your Knight is safe and most probably undiscovered.” 

“Most probably?” 

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his head, “You see, your mom was actually still up. But she didn't give any unusual reaction, so I don't think she saw or heard me. I guess, the black suit and my boots saved my butt tonight. Victory!” He waved the filled ice bag over his head like a bag. 

Marinette let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, which aptly expressed how she was feeling. 

Grabbing a towel from the chaise, Chat climbed back onto the bed. As he was placing the towel on her injured ankle, Marinette spoke up, “I could do that by myself, you know?” 

“Are you suggesting I let go of such an opportunity to serve my Purr-incess? Me-owch, I thought you knew me better than this!” 

Marinette threw back her head and laughed out loud. 

Adrien glanced at her with warmth when she wasn’t looking, but promptly turned his gaze away as soon as she looked at him. He then commenced on his ‘treatment’. At first, he probed around to determine the exact spot where it hurt. Once he had located the site, he set off to apply the ice bag. He was surprisingly tender and careful, and Marinette could not help but be impressed. And maybe, a bit flustered. 

“There you go,” Chat announced a while later, as he carefully wrapped the ice bag in the towel and put it away. 

“You know, you're really good at this. I think my leg already feels like new,” Marinette praised him. 

“This cat has many hidden talents, m’ lady,” Chat bragged. “But I'm not done yet. I still have my own personal elixir to any and all ailments.” 

“What are you talking ab-" 

“Shh,” Chat silenced her by gently pushing her down on the bed. And then he shifted his own position to lie on his side beside her, propping his head up on one elbow. 

Before Marinette could voice her confusion, Chat closed his eyes and began to produce the most soothing of purrs. 

The sound was strangely comforting, and soon Marinette could feel her entire body relaxing. 

“But kitty,” she spoke in a little voice, “don't you have to go home?” 

The purring paused only for a moment. “Not until you’re asleep.” 

Marinette could not find it in herself to protest. Instead, she pulled the covers closer to herself and closed her eyes tightly. 

She was fast asleep within a few minutes. Once Adrien heard her breathing drop to a slow, regular rhythm, he stopped his purrs and opened his eyes. 

She looked so peaceful as she slept. Her lips were slightly parted and a light pink colour dusted her cheeks. Stray moonbeams from her skylight window gleamed off her face. Adrien had always known Marinette was beautiful, but at this moment, he thought she looked angelic. 

Adrien reached out to move a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. At the touch, Marinette shifted slightly and he froze in fear that he might have woken her up. Luckily, she didn't open her eyes, nor did she show any sign of wakefulness. But just when Adrien was beginning to relax, Marinette, still fast asleep, grabbed hold of his hand and hugged it close to herself. 

Adrien paled. He carefully tried tugging his hand away from her grip, but Marinette let out such a grunt of protest that his heart stopped for a moment. He was left with no option but to abandon his efforts. With a sigh, he accepted that he was effectively stuck. 

Eyes widened in anxiety, Adrien looked back and forth between her face and his hand, hardly daring to breathe. He had not accounted for something like this to happen. But now he was stuck in a very compromising position with Marinette. His cheeks flared up when he thought about how embarrassing it would be if Marinette were to wake up now. 

But she was asleep now. All he had to do was wait around, quietly and carefully, till she shifted or turned over in her sleep so that he could pull his hand away. That seemed like a good plan, and Adrien finally closed his eyes and let out a Sigh of relief. 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into Marinette's sleeping face. He stared at her in affectionate wonder for a moment. Something happened inside him. His gaze gradually softened, and he could feel a strong sense of protectiveness rising inside himself. He wanted to wrap his arms around this girl, hold her close, and feel her warmth. He wanted to shield her against all the bad things of the world. 

There is probably something magical about watching someone sleep. It's such a simple thing, and yet it holds so much trust, so much comfort, so much love. His Princess, his Lady, slept by his side, holding on tightly to his hand, and what idiot could remain unaffected by that? 

He wished he could tell her how much he loved her. How much he wanted to spend all his nights like this, looking at her as she slept. How much he wanted her to hold onto his hand like that forever. How much he wanted to call her his, just as he was already hers. 

But he had no idea when a night like this would come again. And that was why he could not break his stare from his face. It was a privilege in itself to be so close to a Princess like her, much less be allowed to drink in her beauty like this. 

And then he yawned. Of course, it was pretty late. And Marinette's bed was warm and inviting. He did not want to think about his lonely, looming room. This was his happy place. 

Will Marinette notice the change in texture from leather to skin? Probably not, he would have to take the risk. 

“Plagg, claws in.” 

Marinette did not move. Adrien heaved a sigh of relief. 

He took out a piece of camembert from his pocket and gave it to Plagg, who swallowed it whole without any hesitation. “Wake me up if I am too late,” he whispered to his kwami, who nodded in affirmation before zooming away to join the other kwami who slept upon the headboard. 

He turned back to look at Marinette. Smiling a little, he settled himself under the covers and wrapped both arms around her. 

“Good night, Marinette,” he whispered before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

Adrien had always been an early riser. Hence it was no wonder that his eyes fluttered open as soon as the first rays of the sun peeked through Marinette’s skylight. 

The first thing that greeted him was a mass of raven blue hair. It took him a while to get oriented with the unfamiliar surroundings, before he remembered what happened the previous night. He leaned his head back to take a look at Marinette's face. Her open hair was splayed out on her pillow, and a line of drool ran down the side of her mouth. Adrien lightly chuckled to himself, she was so adorable. Even asleep, she had a strange hold over him. It was as if she was pulling him towards herself. Unable to resist, he leaned in towards her face. Brushing away her bangs from her forehead, he gently planted a kiss there. 

Marinette’s grip on his hand had loosened. Adrien reached out and nudged his kwami awake. “Plagg, we have to go home.” Plagg, however, was a little reluctant. Only after blackmailing him with three wheels of cheese did Adrien get him to budge. 

He sat up on the bed as quietly as possible and whispered his transformation words. Just before leaving, though, he turned to look at Marinette one last time. 

Chat smiled. She would probably have no idea that he had spent the night holding her in his arms. And he was determined not to shock her with that knowledge, which was why he wanted to get away before she woke up. 

“Bye, Princess,” he whispered. And then he leaped out through the skylight silently. Most of Paris was still sound asleep. As he bounded across the rooftops, he prayed no one back at his house had noticed his absence the previous night. 

It was 7 when Marinette finally woke up to her alarm. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a red and black being hugging her cheek. “Good morning Marinette!” 

“Good morning Tikki,” she hugged her kwami in return. 

“How does your foot feel?” Tikki asked. 

“A lot better,” Marinette rotated her foot to check. “That cat sure knows his stuff.” And then an image floated into her mind, and she smiled to herself. 

Tikki didn't miss it, of course. “What are you thinking, Marinette?” 

“Oh, it was just a dream I had last night,” Marinette replied. “I dreamt that Adrien kissed my forehead.” Instinctively, her hand went to her forehead and she closed her eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks as she whispered to herself, “Silly kitty.” 

Tikki looked on with a knowing glint in her eyes. After all, she was well aware it wasn't really just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
